User talk:Seireitou
Shikai Hello, i noticed that you created a page thats for the anime/manga Bleach. I recommend the Bleach Wikia. White Fox Wow! thanks a whole lot for that picture on Naruto Cloud of Shadows! That pic is great for it. I was going to look for one myself, but that is awesome! Thank you for making my life easier on that Article. User:Narutokurosaki547 Thank you Thanks for editing those pages of mine. It was a big help. Tae Kwon Do Hey, i'm testing for my black belt in november, awesome!!!!!!!Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn I'm WTF, and my form is called(well, us red-stripes practice every other thing below it and use it in the test for black belt).It goes in order no-belt, white, white-stripe, yellow, yellow-stripe, green,green-stripe, blue, blue-stripe, brown, brown-stripe, red, ted-stripe, black, different gup and dans of black. the stripe is the color of the belt they test for next.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Well, i dont have any forms because red stripes practice everything under them and use it in the black belt test. they are ki bon yung, taguek il, ee, sam, sa, oo, youk, chil, and pal jang. then koryo is red belt.to do a signiture do ~~~~.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Thank you. and dont type youre username, just ~~~Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Bleach I understand this is a fanon but please try not to include too much Bleach-ish stuff in NARUTO- fanon. Blackemo1 11:39, 16 October 2008 (UTC) RE: I need some help I'd love to help. Do you have any idea what you want or kinda want? Ten Tailed Fox 01:54, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Inekami Sharingan New Ability Well here is one that I invented but never got around to adding to my own dojutsu. * Name: Suto-Mu (literally, Storm) The Mangekyo user forms three hand seals and activates his eye. It causes a giant storm to form in the range of the eyesight of the user. The intensity of the storm depends on the amount of chakra the user has. ---- This is just a suggestion, but if you don't like it I have more. Ten Tailed Fox 02:04, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Ideas Sure. * Name: Burst of Chakra The user opens his right eye only and causes a burst of chakra to push away any object within 10 feet of the user. * Name: Intense Pain Technique A semi-genjutsu, any one who looks directly into the eyes of the user will immediately cause excruciating pain. Usually the pain knocks the enemy out but there are reports of some victims dying. ---- Those are the only ones I can think of right now. To tell the truth, I made them up just now so I hope you like 'em. Does this help? Anytime Sure thing. Glad I could help. Let me know if you need any more ideas. Ten Tailed Fox 02:32, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you. And yes about his eyes, they turn sapphire blue and are slitted like the Kyuubi. Ten Tailed Fox 04:02, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for uploading a pic for my character Ha (its a neko lol). Also try checking over your kitsune articles. I need to read them all and need to ask you a few things. Blackemo1 11:41, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Admin Ya I'm only a candidate for Adminship. I have to write an article on a canon character and make it really good. I chose to do Kirābī. Check him out. I also did above and beyond and did the Eight Tailed Bull. Check 'em out and see if you think he'll like them. Ten Tailed Fox 02:34, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Kitsune Arts I think your Kitsune articles are really great. I'm sure he will like them. Thanks for your comments on Kirabi and the Eight Tails. Ten Tailed Fox 02:45, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Speaking of kitsune articles and arts, thank you for letting my article, the Six-Tailed Fox, live in the kitsune realm, thank you.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Naruto Uzumaki I replied at my talk page, but anyway, I trust you and so I unlocked the page so go ahead and good luck! ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 18:26, 24 October 2008 (UTC) : PS: Welcome to NFW, and Happy Halloween!, and I dislike George Bush too! ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 18:29, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Ryun's Chidori and Chidori Nagashi Chidori and Chidori Nagashi are unusable because Ryun scraped his old jutsu list and he created his own unique jutsu. It's not that they are unusable, it's just that he prefers not to use the anymore. Ten Tailed Fox 03:21, 26 October 2008 (UTC) A request I would like to request a fight between your character, Seireitou Hyuga and my character, Ryun Uchiha. I think this would be a great fight and we could start right away. Ten Tailed Fox 22:21, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Ok go here, Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga. Ten Tailed Fox 22:34, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Ooh... Yes! Fight please, sounds like some good ol' bloody entertainment. -Echo Uchiha THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!!!! I about went nuts!!!! That was amazing! I truly accept Seireitou's power now, he is incredible, one day we should have a rematch but for now that was just awesome! Ten Tailed Fox 02:17, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Anytime Well anytime you want to I'll be itching for it. But Ryun better get stronger or he'll be a goner next time. Ten Tailed Fox 02:22, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Cool Yeah, he was meant to be strong. Also would you add this fight as a part of Seireitou Hyuga's background or history? Im gonna add it to Ryun's later. Ten Tailed Fox 02:29, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Ok Thanks, I just added it to Ryun's. In Part 5.Ten Tailed Fox 02:58, 28 October 2008 (UTC) New Characters Hey Seireitou. Could you please read, Yuudai Ingeitum and Bid'daum and your opinions of them on their Talk Pages? Ten Tailed Fox 03:27, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for your comment, and I will check out your story. Again thanks. Ten Tailed Fox 03:36, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Zukia Tojiro Im not too sure about Zukia being the subject of a battle.... afterall he is dead (Read the Last Akatsuki). Blackemo1 12:20, 30 October 2008 (UTC) RE:Seireitou Hyuga Fine, fine, sorry about that. I went over the line there, but I just don't like people who has more than one kekkei genkai, and/or are sage for more than one creature. Again, I'm sorry 'bout that. ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 13:19, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Bleacharuto I understand you like Bleach alot (WHICH I DO TOO) but adding actual Bleach locations like Las Noches might be going to far. Ummm I suggest you go to www.bleachfanfiction.wikia.com to satisfy your craving for Bleach. Blackemo1 14:18, 31 October 2008 (UTC) A New Jutsu Hey. I wanted your opinion on something. I'm trying to make a trump card move for my character who is really skilled in Ninjutsu. Can you shoot me some ideas? Ten Tailed Fox 16:28, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Holy Rasengan Naruto and Sora Uzumaki are the only ones who can use this technique. Naruto made it during his Jinchuriki training, and later taught it to Sora. Also, Naruto has no contact with Seireitou during his training, and the Nine Tailed Fox couldn't have communicated with Seireitou's sword telling him every technique Naruto is using. I'm not sure if that is the way it goes, but Naruto INVENTED the Holy Rasengan, and TAUGHT it to his son. If you want to explain how Seireitou obtained info on how to use the technique, I'd be glad to hear it. Narutokurosaki547 19:48, 31 October 2008 (UTC) RE: New Jutsu The characters are: Tora Uchiha, who has fire and earth; I'd prefer a Rasengan-like attack for him. And Yuudai Ingeitum with Wind and Fire; this one is up to you. On Tora's jutsu, just make the non-elemental version and I'll add the elemental version later. P.S: I'm a Blocker Admin now!!!! Ten Tailed Fox 22:16, 31 October 2008 (UTC) One more thing, don't name the technique with Rasengan, make your own name. I trust you with it, I just have writers block and can't think of a cool jutsu. Ten Tailed Fox 22:18, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you! Your awesome. Thanks! Ten Tailed Fox 23:33, 31 October 2008 (UTC) -_-...yer not gettin it Naruto learned the Holy Rasengan in the Lost Lands, during the 5 years between Naruto Saga of the Shadow, and Naruto Cloud of Shadows. Unless you make a story where Seireitou meets Naruto during that time, please delete the info you posted. Narutokurosaki547 23:50, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Ok Thanks Maybe I was a little harsh. Thanks for the reassurence. Also, I think that I'll make a new story series. It'll be called Naruto: The Jinchuriki Chronicles. Just add your story to that. Also, make sure you add Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki to your story, even if it's for a moment. I'll accept your story even if you don't include him, but I would appreciate it. Narutokurosaki547 23:58, 31 October 2008 (UTC) I guess... Ya, I guess. But only if it is ok with Narutokurosaki. Ten Tailed Fox 01:25, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Evaluation Overall, I'd give it a 4.75 out of 5. Reason, capitalization. I'll take care of it, and you may keep Seireitou as a user of the Holy Rasengan. Also, isn't Orochimaru dead? you speak in a lot of your stories as if he is still alive. Just saying. Narutokurosaki547 01:26, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Also.. On those jutsu I asked you to make, if it's alright, can you do Tora's first? Ten Tailed Fox 01:28, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Thats ok Ok thanks. I'll be on 'till real late anyway, so just message me when your done. Ten Tailed Fox 01:41, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Tora Uchiha Because he was raised in Akatsuki from age 10-15 he is very serious and can be moody at times. Towards Ryun, he is very loving. One, because Ryun is his childhood friend and two, because Ryun is his cousin. He is mostly a no-crap kind of guy. Does that help? Ten Tailed Fox 01:51, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Dude!!! You rock Seireitou!! Thank you, those jutsu are awesome. Ten Tailed Fox 02:23, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Yes Ryun is Yep. I was inspired by Naruto's Rasengan, to make those techniques. The whole point was, Ryun's Ten Tailed Lightning Fang took up way too much Chakra, so Crystal Sphere is a more versatile attack and still really strong. Also, I would be honored to have a re-match, whenever you get Seireitou ready, give me a shout. Ten Tailed Fox 03:31, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Awesome jutsu I'm no Bleach expert, but that Konohana jutsu reminds me of Rukia's brother's bonkai, awesome. Echo Uchiha 04:24, 1 November 2008 (UTC)